1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pad-type painting applicators, and more particularly, to an improved simplified structure of the handle and pad mounting system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Paint applying tools of this general type, which include a generally planar pad applicator are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,183 to Burns et al discloses a paint applying tool of a construction wherein the handle portion includes a grippable section which is pivotally movable relative to the base. Another applicator of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,265 to D'Ercoli et al. This particular applicator provides a latch member on the handle for releasably retaining the applicator pad on the handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,165 to Burns discloses another pad-type paint applying tool in which guide means in the form of a pair of rollers are mounted within the housing portion to guide the user, for example, when painting abutting walls or the like.